A Day Off
by Venquine1990
Summary: We know Roxas had some fun with the kids from Twilight Town, that Axel slept the day away and can only guess of what Xion did as she went out and left the castle. But what about the others? What did the upper class of the Organization do on their Day Off? Complete for the time being. Might do more chapters after KH III releases.
1. Xemnas

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I know I said that this year there will be a story of eleven chapters with each chapter posted on a single day, but I did some more research into the topic of my story and discovered something. Yes, the story is about the Organization on their day off in 358/2 Days, but by this time several members have already been eliminated.  
**_ _ **Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen, Larxene and Marluxia were all destroyed in Castle Oblivion, which transpired somewhere near the start of 358/2 Days, whereas this story is more towards the halfway through point, so instead of this story having 11 chapters, will there only be four, this because a few chapters will cover 2 Org. members.  
**_ _ **Okay, enough said,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **A Lazy Day  
**_ _ **Chapter 01  
**_ _ **Xemnas**_

 _ **Xemnas' POV**_

It's been over a decade since I tricked Ansem the Wise into believing me a lost boy with amnesia and the plans I have for the future have excelled beyond my wildest dreams. Yet, even when I planned to cover all worlds in Darkness, did I never expect for the Side of the Light to grant me such a delicious little treat.  
Roxas. Nr. XIII of my Organization. The Nobody of the boy who is actually destined to take me and my Organization down. And the best of it all, he doesn't only work for me, he also doesn't remember that his Original Self actually fought my Heartless as it seems that, because Sora got reborn, Roxas never received Sora's memories.  
Yet, where the boy is exactly what I pretended to be when I came into Radiant Garden after my great Fight against three Guardians of Light, does he still have one thing in common with his Original Self; both of them have the incredible ability to summon forth a Keyblade, which allows Roxas to collect hearts for me.

Of course, almost none of the Organization XIII members actually know why we are collecting hearts and those that believe it's because we must feed Kingdom Hearts in order to regain our own hearts are only being misled – yet there is one person in the whole group that _does_ know. And that is VII: Saïx – the Lunar Diviner.  
The blue haired man has been my wingman for as long as I have been a Nobody and he has been onto my plans for years, yet he too sees the beauty that is the Darkness from which our hearts were spawned when we were born and he too desires to see what the Worlds will look like once we have reigned a Second Keyblade War.

Ah yes, the Mighty Keyblade War, the very same that destroyed the X-Blade into 13 pieces of Darkness and 7 of Light a millennia ago. These numbers were the first evidence for me that Darkness should always conquer Light. After all, if Darkness is stronger in numbers, why should it not deserve to be stronger in life as well?  
And yet, there are those that see things different. That see Darkness as a threat and something they should attempt to destroy – attempt to be the keyword here. Oh, I felt it when that brown-haired Keyblade wielder destroyed my Heartless, but I know that – even if I get destroyed – it will only be for the best of my plans.  
After all, if one were to have as strong a Nobody and Heartless as I, then it only stands to reason that, were I and my Heartless to be destroyed, specifically by the Light of the Keyblade, my body will regenerate and everything my other two forms have learned over the last decade or so will be absorbed by my new self.

And yet, none of those Light-Minded fools are even aware of this, the Keyblade Master himself not even aware of our very existence, let alone what we are. This makes me smirk and I have no doubt that, if I were to encounter the lad, he would just think me a Heartless like Ansem, Seeker of Darkness – and he would be so wrong.  
And the best of it all, where Ansem worked to control a weaker form, a young teenager that just wanted the same thing when I first started exploring the Universe, I sought to make myself stronger and so fight all kinds of Nobodies on a daily basis. So even if the young brunette were to ever face me, he would be an easy defeat.

Then, as if sensing my thoughts, does my most loyal appear behind me, his sharp yellow eyes looking at me as he says: "The boy is still unfindable, but we know for sure Naminé is still working on his memories." This makes me smirk as the little betrayal mission set out by several Org. members also worked in my favor.  
Where Larxene, Marluxia, Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus were planning to wipe Sora's memory and make him their puppet, they actually signed their own death contracts. Yet when all was said and done, Sora's memory was scattered all over the place in his own mind and since then has he been going through a healing process.  
Yet, while Light-sided idiot named DiZ has been trying to put the boy's memory back together, was Vexen able to accomplish one goal before his passing that made this impossible; he created a puppet that has the ability to completely absorb other people's memories and then change their looks to resemble someone.

And to my and Saïx's good fortune, did our fine little puppet actually absorb Sora's memories of one of his very closest friends, meaning almost 40% if not more of Sora's memories – are now within our grasp. And pretty little Xion has no idea of any of it, meaning she will remain our little puppet to play with just a little longer.  
"We might want to consider terminating the friendship between those three." Saïx then says, but I shake my head at this. Yes, I understand the man's worries over Xion taking in Axel's determination and Roxas' curiosity, but we are currently so far into our plans that, even if Xion finds out, her ideas will only compliment ours.  
"Let her find out if she desires. As long as she remains with Roxas, she will continue serving her purpose. She absorbs his memories of Sora before he can reach them and gives him a reason to work hard for our cause. Setting them together when Axel left for Castle Oblivion is a step that still bares us many great benefits."

"So I take it you have a plan for any and all outcomes. Whether we find Naminé and Sora or not. Whether Sora reawakens or remains in his eternal slumber. Whether Xion discovers what she really is or doesn't. Whether Roxas stops giving out his memories and powers to the puppet he considers a close friend. You have all possibilities covered?"  
Saïx asks and all I do in return is nod, before we both gaze up. Up at what Roxas and Xion have been granting us. Up at the very final aspect of our plans. Up at the fruition of everything we have worked to accomplish since we gave our hearts to the Darkness and became empty husks with minds greater than emotions.

Up at Kingdom Hearts.  
Our version of it, at least.

* * *

 _ **And that concludes chapter one.  
**_ _ **Next chapter will be a bit more light-hearted as it will concern the one member of Organization XIII that is so easy and laid-back – you just don't know whether to take him seriously or not. But trust me, if you played KH 2 and you reached the point of the Heartless invading Hollow Bastion – then you know of whom I speak.  
**_ _ **See yah,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	2. Demyx

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Chapter two here and I am again having to come back on my words – well maybe I do. Because I have Saïx in the previous chapter, am I contemplating on whether or not I should give the guy a chapter of his own. However, I will leave that decision for when I have finished the other two chapters, so this might be a three-shot, it might not.  
**_ _ **Wait and see,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02  
**_ _ **Demyx**_

"A day off. FINALLY!" Went through my mind when I read the note on the glass window of Nothing's Reprieve. Since then, have I just returned to my room, stopped by the cafeteria to have a quick little bit of something to eat and have been lounging on my bed to compose a new song, loving my weapon.  
The sitar. A musical instrument that allows me to summon not just those dumb Nobodies, but also watery spectra's of my instrument if I just play the right tunes and fuse the weapon with my need for battle, which is at a very low fuse most of the time, but I have been here for so long, most of the others have grown used to that.  
Yes, Larxene and Marluxia and Lexaeus usually annoyed themselves cross-eyed over my easy-going nature, which I luckily enough kept when turning into a Nobody, but the three of them have been terminated by whatever is actually in that crazy research facility called Castle Oblivion, so I just don't see any more reason for concern.

"Man, I wish everyone was as easy-minded as me. Would make conversations so much more fun. Especially with Roxas and that nice looking girl Xion." And this thought brings a happy smile to my face as I have been blessing the day that Organization XIII decided to have a fourteenth member for months now.  
"She's just so cute and sweet and her hair is just so beautiful in its onyx-black color and all. I just don't get why Xemnas hasn't made her a throne yet. Even Xigbar has one and he's a right jerk. Why is he so high in ranks anyway? Was he there when Xemnas became Xemnas? And why do those two – why do I even care?"

I think suddenly and then laugh at myself and say: "I'm on my day off and now I start to think seriously. Oh, if only Lexaeus could see me now." And with that do I pull my head out of my neck and focus back on my sitar, determined to make a sweet little song for Xion and deliver it to her when she comes back.  
The girl herself had left when she heard about our day off, but I personally feel glad that she doesn't spend it with either Roxas or Axel – especially Roxas as the two seem as if they could be siblings with Roxas being only one year older than her and me a year or two older than the blonde that hangs around my girl so much.

"Yes, Xion is my girl and when we all have hearts, I will steal hers and make her mine. Roxas can have Axel. He was really hurt and worried about the guy when we heard about Castle Oblivion, after all, he won't mind. And I won't stop him from eating sea-salt ice-cream with her, I just want to come along and eat her ice-cream with her, is all."

And with that exciting thought do I pull at the strings of my sitar, my mind composing a song of love, hearts, Roxas sitting across Axel's lap, while Xion and I share a chair and prove our love for each other with a sweet kiss of romance, Axel and Roxas gazing at us from the other side of the room and smiling in glee for us.  
"Aaaah yeah, that will be really sweet. And when a year has passed and we have hearts and Xion has been mine for that long, I'll pop the question. Then Roxas can be Xion's best man and Axel can be mine. And we'll dance the night away and my songs will be played during the reception and I'll make us filthy rich, baby."  
And with that do I dream the day away, thinking of how we will live somewhere rich and fancy, how the others will come visit us on days they're not busy with – whatever they do when they have hearts – and how every night I will wrap my arms around Xion's sweet hourglass waist as she falls asleep with her face on my chest.

"We'll have hearts soon, my sweet black-haired little kitten. And when we do, you'll be all mine. And Roxas, Axel and I will start a band together – Roxas can be lead singer, he really has the voice for it – and when we're famous for our songs, you will love me even more for I will buy you all that your sweet heart could ever desire."  
And with that thought do I actually fall asleep, dreams of me and Xion making me sleep the rest of the day off away, missing dinner but not being missed because the girl of my dreams is off with her friends and because all the others have long since learned to just leave me be unless they have a mission for me.

* * *

 _ **Wow, Demyx has plans.  
**_ _ **Such a shame they never came to be. After all, Roxas is voiced by Jesse McCartney – I know, I was shocked too when I first saw that – so Demyx's plans of them starting a band together? I mean, hello? Axel behind a piano, Demyx and his magical sitar and then Roxas for the vocals? Talk about a right masterplan for music, right?  
**_ _ **Who's with me,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	3. Xigbar

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I'm still debating whether or not to actually write a chapter about Saïx so I made this decision. I will keep this story a three-shot, until I have felt the vibe needed to write Saïx chapter. The reason why? Saïx is going to think seriously bad and evil about one of my absolutely favorite characters and I just can't stand that right now.  
**_ _ **You get my problem,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 03  
**_ _ **Xigbar and Xaldin**_

"A day off. Ha, as if. This is just a good reason to get some extra training in, am I right?" I ask as I swing away from the lance my partner in sparring swings at me, his face a mask of concentration as we stand in the center of the training room, the two balconies that overlook this on my left and right respectively.  
I then risk a quick peek beyond the balcony on my left, my one eyes shining with glee as I see how Kingdom Hearts, thanks to the other day's mission, is still growing and collecting more Hearts that Kiddo has been collecting for us, the dumb little brat not even knowing he's going against everything his Original self stood for.

"How lucky can the Superior be? Getting a Nobody that comes from the Keyblade Master himself and who has amnesia, which is exactly the illness the Superior's Original Self faked to gather the Original eight now working for Organization XIII. Seriously, why are those Light-Minded fools still thinking they can fight the inevitable? As if."  
Yet, before my thoughts can fully distract me, do I focus back on my spar and just in time to as I have to jump, land with a single foot on the approaching lance and then use my momentum to jump even higher and over my opponent, Xaldin not even looking faced at how I evaded him and his baritone voice only reprimanding me as he says:

"If you don't want to get cleaved through, then don't allow your thoughts to distract you." This makes me smirk at what used to be a guard that I only too easily evaded every time I snuck into Radiant Garden's castle to discuss strategy with the Superior's Original self and after a quick laugh, do I hone as I tell him:  
"As if. Listen Whirlwind Lancer, you never got to catch me when we were still kept back by our hearts as humans and you won't catch me now either. So, let's end this." And with that do I dash at him, the man glaring at me as he likes to be reminded of his past life as much as the rest of us do; not at all.

Nr. IV then starts to cleave and swing at me, but I use my dashing speed, my reflexes and my nimble legs to evade his every attack and before the guy can good and well comprehend what has happened, have I swung my leg at his, causing him to fall on his back before I push my boot on his chest and aim my Sniper at him.  
"Ready to give up yet?" I ask with honing laughter resounding through my voice and while Xaldin glares at me, does he then look away, admitting defeat in the only way he finds worthy to and that is something I can more than accept as the both of us share one firm believe. The only one to take us out – is a Keyblade wielder.

"Not that the little brat will ever manage that. As long as the Superior keeps Puppet close – which those idiots Axel, Roxas and Demyx are of course only too happy to accomplish – then Sora will never wake. Not unless those Light-Minded fools try a suicide mission to go and kidnap her or something. Ha, as if."  
And while I know darn well that one of them is spying on us, that he has actually managed to take an official Organization's Robe – probably off of one of the goons that got destroyed at Castle Oblivion – do I also know that he isn't one to go try that anytime soon as he also holds valuable information he knows that we want.  
"The location of not just the Keyblade Wielder himself – which is something the superior wants kept away from Roxas at all costs – but also the one Nobody that has brought so much luck to our plans and who can even improve them through Kiddo and Puppet even more. Naminé oh Naminé, wherever could you be?"  
This I think while Xaldin and I dust ourselves off and then nod at each other, Xaldin disappearing through the door that leads down to the exit of the castle – probably to go train against the Heartless outside the castle – and me moving through the door on the other side, feeling it high-time I converse with the Superior again.

* * *

 _ **And that is that.  
**_ _ **Okay, so the fight itself didn't really take place in this chapter – even though that was mostly what I intended – but as this story grew, did I realize something. I'm writing about Nobodies, beings that don't have hearts, so probably compensate that with lots and lots of thoughts and that's what this story has become all about.  
**_ _ **I do like it, a lot even, as it's really quite different from most of my stories, where the characters talk things out with each other, yet here, none of the Organization members really have any need for that as they don't have the hearts needed to really feel connected with each other enough to fully confide in each other.  
**_ _ **Now, I might do a Xaldin chapter and have him think about everything he had been doing at Beast's Castle during this game, but I am a little hesitant on that. It's not that I want this story to be a three-shot, I just don't want to take the risk that the battle might come out different if I do write the chapter from his POV.  
**_ _ **Decisions, decisions,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


End file.
